


Bound By Death and Rebirth

by Amathys



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, vampire night
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cross Over, F/M, Fantasy, Female Harry Potter, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Sex, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Romance, Witches, hermione rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathys/pseuds/Amathys
Summary: After the Great War against Voldemort and his forces, Jasmine Lillian Potter sacrificed herself for the greater good. The cost of her life in her world was far greater than any blow the Wizarding world could take. She re-awakened in a new world as master of death and retained her magic.  Fate had a sense of humor as her name stayed Jasmine Lillian Evans. Watch as Jasmine forges new friendships, love and even greater enemies than before, she will take the world by storm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: FemPotter/Powerful Rated M possibly rating may go up. No current pairing as of yet. I do not own the characters nor images merely write to amuse myself and my readers** I do not own this image was taken from google in what i would consider to be what Jasmine Lillian Evans would look like.

 

 

Headmaster Kaien Cross contemplated this New Year’s turn out. What with his adopted daughter Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu being Guardians and ensuring the Night class and Day class students where following protocols. This New Year would bring in a fresh wave of new Night class and Day class students alike he could only hope that peace would still be maintained.

Taking in a big breath ad exhaling he let his muscles relax as he looked over the newer students files that had applied and would be accepted in into Cross Academy.

Stamping his approval on the newer applicants, he could not wait until tomorrow with the new school year all his lovely students would be expected to attend the New Year orientation as well as the Night class students the one time out of the year where both humans and vampires would be in the same area.

Walking out of his office, he turned off the lights and headed towards his home where he could spend his last free day with his children.


	2. Fate is a bitch

Jasmine could not believe her luck, she just could not get a break. Thinking back on what her previous life had been she missed her friends. But she was glad to start fresh again, in this new world no one knew her. After having collected the three Deathly Hollows she became Mistress over life and death. Jasmine did not know the repercussions of being Mistress over Death not until she faced up against Voldemort in their last battle. Having taken his life, she also lost hers in their duel. 

She was reborn again in a new world to a married couple named Jane and Bruce Evans. Jane and Bruce Evans where CEO of Evans Pharmaceutical a company known world wide. As a baby she grew up with the knowledge of her old world. She missed her parents dearly and would never betray their memories by forgetting about them but she now had a new chance to have a family. She would not pass up the opportunity this chance around she could not, she would be the perfect daughter. 

 

As the years went by and Jasmine Lillian Evans grew older with waist length red hair and her bright green eyes she was dotted on by both her parents in their eyes their little angel could do no wrong.

One fateful night Jane and Bruce where driving home after attending their annual Christmas Party function and collided fatally with another vehicle ending their life in one second.


	3. Vampires! School, and Bubble Gum

~ **Three Years Later** ~

Jasmine now 16 was emancipated by the laws of this world and had full control and ownership of her parents company and with more money in a lifetime than what she could do with. While she still had to go to school and feign in a normal life she let her fathers adviser John Callaghan in charge as he was good friends with the family and truthfully she did not want to deal with such a responsibility now.

Jasmine would often think on how fickle her life had become despite it being a new world, her luck had not changed she still lost her parents albeit this time not as a toddler. Its as if fate was against her , she had to make the best of this life. Tomorrow she would be starting her new school, the famous Cross Academy, she could only hope that her time in Cross Academy would be very mundane. If only she knew what lay ahead Jasmine would have known that when it comes to her life fate always meddles.

 

~ **Following Day** ~

Kaien Cross was very excited for today's orientation just as he saw parents drive up and drop their kids off, he saw his own daughter Yuuki and Zero bickering he felt a warm feeling in his chest as only fondness for his foster kids could be described.

There would be many new students today only the top elite would be attending and as headmaster he also had to ensure the safety of each and every student as a secret only few where privy too , the Night Class where vampire students and the Day Class where regular humans unaware of that they coexisted with vampires in the same place. He was a former hunter now retired headmaster he had been selected as the only to lead this project.

As he took center in the make shift stage he gazed at his students with a sense of pride he knew this year would be memorable he just felt it. His gaze centered on a red headed beauty  and for single moment the breath was knocked out of him, for it felt like he where looking at the late Yuri Kuran but as his eyes adjusted better he could tell the differences apart this girls hair was a brighter red with brilliant green eyes. Heart shaped faced with full rosebud lips, pale complexion like snow white she stood out from her peers the Day Class students whose hair color brown and blonde seemed monotone in comparison.

The read headed beauty held his gaze with intelligent green eyes then just as quickly as her gaze locked onto his the student looked elsewhere as if she had lost interest. Kaien felt a bit discomforted when the student had looked away , quickly regaining his cool. His voice carried over the stage as he congratulated his new students his welcoming short and sweet. He did not feel as great as he had earlier once the orientation was over his eyes roved over through the area trying to spot the red headed female but to no avail it was as she had vanished.

Jasmine had not realized up until now that she was attending a school of vampires as she stood among-st her fellow students she was briefly glancing around and had felt the aura of vampires of many surrounding her. For a split moment Jasmine had taken on a more cautious stand it had been years and a whole other world where she had fought vampires. She never would have thought this world would have anything similar to her world heck she knew there where no witches like her she had searched but to no avail but now as she felt the overwhelming amount of vampire auras around her she felt like if it came down to it she would destroy any and all vampire who harmed any muggles. But all around her , the muggles where acting like nothing was happening and as she briefly peeked inside the muggles minds she realized that they did not know...a sense of dread filled her how could this be..what type of school would let both vampire and muggles attend the school at the same time and suddenly like a sack of bricks it all made sense the Day and Night Classes here she thought it was meant as an elitist class but oh no clearly the meaning was far more darker and sinister.

And in the mist of it all she realized that the headmaster knew and clearly was not bothered by it and that frankly set her blood a boil. Jasmine for a brief second locked gazed with her new headmaster and she knew then that she would have to keep her head down because the minute one of those vampires slipped she would unleash her wrath on them and the last thing she needed was to become known in this world. Having lost interest in the headmaster Jasmine diverted her gaze and stared at the magnificent architecture of the school. Th castle like school almost reminded her of Hogwarts though not as magical but clearly well taken care off.

As Jasmine tuned out the speech given by the headmaster she continued to look around hoping to familiarize herself with the area, Jasmine was eager to start school and finish as quickly as possible. Once the orientation was over Jasmine followed the map given to her of the school and started walking towards her dorm , for some reason she felt exhausted ,she just needed to sleep it off . Arriving to her dorm Jasmine unlocked her door and looking inside she noticed two beds on opposite sides of the room both neatly made and no occupant in either bed. Feeling relieved that she was the first person to arrive, she cast a notice me not on the room and and ensured the window was shut and covered from any and all eye sight. She used her magic to quickly decorate her side of the room a study desk in the corner as well as tiny bookshelf above her bed and several decorative ornaments on her night stand.

Having finished decorating her section she made her bed, her sheets light pink her pillows fluffy and full and her comforter a bright red charmed with her old house insignia. Taking out a miniature trunk from her purse she placed the trunk at the foot of her bed and cast an enlargement spell on it. Satisfied that her area was to her satisfaction.

Finally feeling the days events get to her Jasmine lay herself on her bed and promptly fell asleep.

 


	4. Lilac Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys/gals I will update as often as possible, however I am only doing it in small chapters at a time. I understand if its too slow for you.

Morning came and Jasmine felt well rested, looking around her dorm room and no sign of any roommate found. Rather liking the idea she set off on getting ready for the day. Once she was ready she pulled on her satchel bag over her shoulder and looked over her class schedule . Her first class was History. Pulling out her Cell Phone a sleek Samsung Galaxy Note 9, she noticed an email addressed to her by her current acting CEO John Callaghan. Reviewing her email quickly , she quickly typed up a respond and pressed reply. John would occasionally partner with her on important happenings in her company something she had no choice but to be involved in.

**Email:** _John this sounds like a benefit for our company, go ahead and schedule a meeting with Ms. Shirabuki, let me know what decision has been made I trust you would do what is best. A women by the name of Sara Shirabuki was apparently trying to partner with her company in order to develop tablets that could be used as a replacement for food sustenance._

 

Judging by how John seemed eager to form a partnership with Shirabuki could only mean more profit for the company. It would benefit her to look into this Sara Shirabuki though she did not want her company to get bad press.

Arriving to her History Class she immediately took the front row seat, determined to excel in all her classes, her best friend Hermione would be proud of her. Looks like she was one of the first few to make it in early. As the students started walking in she noticed a lot of the male students would stop and stare at her a few even smiled at her.

Sighing she knew she was pretty but oh god she sometimes cursed how dumb boys could get around her. Keeping a neutral face she focused on her teachers voice listening intently, she felt the eyes on her but chose to ignore them and continued to diligently listen to her teacher and take notes. Once her class was over she headed towards her next class Math, at times like this she felt reminiscent of her old Hogwarts days how Ron, Hermione and herself would have the times of their lives everything seemed so tense back then yet among-st all the chaos they managed to forged friendships of a lifetime.

Here in this world she felt lonely no one knew she was a Witch there was no magic community only Vampires . Her secrets would remain her secrets she could not confide in anyone so lost in thought she did not realize where she was walking until she collided with another body she felt herself fall only to have an arm encircle her waist and pull her up against a warm chest. Blushing and feeling like an idiot “I am so sorry, I do not know what got over me” Jasmine said finally looking up at her savior she froze as her green locked on lilac eyes belonging to a silver haired boy.

She had never seen anyone with silver hair and lilac eyes, she kept thinking of how handsome he looked. 


	5. Green Eyes

Zero Kiriyu was having a bad morning, all days where bad in his case but today specially so, every day he woke up thirsty and no amount of water would quench his thirst. He knew it was his vampire side wanting to drain any human dry and he continues to fight every day but to no avail as much as he found his vampire side to be disgusting he knew he needed blood but he refused to give his vampire side what he wanted. 

Lost in his own dilemma he felt a soft body collide against his, it was a girl by the looks it the new student he kept hearing all the boys and girls talk about. He noticed she was falling and reacted quickly wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her forward against his chest.

As her green eyes locked onto his, he felt like he could not breath, hearing her soft apology he could not help but feel a pull towards her something he had never felt before. He breathed in deeply trying to gather his thoughts and as her feminine aroma danced around his person he could not help but notice that his vampire side did not feel the need to drain her blood dry. 

Pulling his face closer to hers, he breathed in more of her enticing scent, he felt at peace the more he drink-ed in her scent. He felt his eyes close as he inched closer to breathing in more of her scent. 

In a blink of an eye Zero felt pain on his left foot as the girl in his arms stomp on his foot followed by an upper cut to his face. He backed away from her quickly.

"you creep!" screamed the girl and stormed off not looking back at him.

Zero had never had this happen to him before, how could he be so stupid and lose his composure like that. Rubbing his face tenderly he noticed the students where looking at him some laughing others just blatantly starring.

Getting aggravated "get back to class!"he barked, as he walked swiftly towards his next class. Damn what the hell had happen to him?! he had never done that before. 

Quickly walking into his next classroom, he immediately notice the girl that had punched him and as he stared at her he noticed she had recognized him and was glaring daggers at him.

::Shit!:: where Zeros last thoughts as he avoided sitting next to her.


End file.
